The Twerking Heichou
by TheLightGuardian
Summary: Collection of Snk crack! Stories! Eren sees Levi Heichou doing some... Interesting things in his spare time...Now taking chapter-requests!,
1. A strange sight

Eren smiled as he walked through the Scouting Legion's HQ, glad he was done with his chorse for once. 'Heichou will probably assign me something else,though' he thought with a sigh as he walked to his superior's office. The door was opened slightly, which was weird since the Corporal insisted on people closing it on their way out. He gripped the knob cautiously, opening the door a bit more.

He heard the music first. It was strange, yet catchy and he listened to the lyrics

_I MADE A LITTLE BIT OF MONNEEEY…_

I PAID MY BIIIIILLLS

I PAID THIS COVEEER

I CAN'T SIT STIIIILLL

NOW IM GONNA WOP, WOP,WOP

Eren's eyebrows went steadily up as he heard the song. He had no idea heichou even listened to this type of music….

He decided to take a peek, so he opened the door more widely and stood staring in shock at the scene before him.

Levi Heichou was beside his desk, his back to him. He was bobbing his head to the music and shaking his legs and hips to the rhythm as well as his….

"HEICHOU?!" Eren called out in complete shock.


	2. The Pole-Dancing Heichou

**" Look Jean, whatever you wanted to show us, couldn't it wait for Tommorow?" asked a very annoyed, very tired Eren Jeager, glaring at Jean. Needless to say he was not happy at being woken up by the smug soldier.**

"Actually it can't Eren. It's important, now help me wake up the others" Jean said, and just as quickly, he strode to the bunk next to Eren's.

Unfortunately for him, it was Reiner's and he was not very pleased by being woken from his slumber so suddenly.

"What the fuck Jean?!" he shouted, shoving the other boy away.

Eren shook his head and rubbed his eyes. There was no way he was gonna get to sleep now, he knew. He went around the bunks in the barracks, waking up some of the other 104 Trainee squad.

~~~~~~~Few minutes later~~~~~~~

"This better be worth it" Reiner muttered as he sat down along with the rest of the guys. They were all huddled up next to jean, who looked as smug as ever.

"What is it Jean?" Eren asked

Jean gave them all his signature smirk and said,"I have found the greatest video any of you will ever see in your lives" he then began to pull out a large camera and turn it around slowly.

"Brace yourselves" he warned them.

They all leaned in with anticipation as the screen suddenly went from black to gray.

Catchy, loud music began blaring in the video. They could see a crowd of adults forming ahead. Whoever held the camera at the time pushed past the other people.

And what came next caused everyone's jaws to drop.

A man, ordinary looking with black hair and dark eyes walked into a stage. And even though the lighting in the video wasn't the best, the large white cravat on his neck told everyone who he was.

Corporal Levi...

And that wasn't all, the could also see another object in the stage. Long, sleek and slender, visible to everyone...

A silver pole.

"You fucking..." Connie muttered in the distance.

Jean shook his head, his smile growing wider.

The song that had been playing before had grown louder. They all saw the corporal walk up to the stage, push away whichever unfortunate person had been speaking and grab the mic.

"Start the music" was all he said, but everyone in the room started shouting.

A new, more upbeat song began playing...

Levi suddenly passed the mic to a screaming fangirl offstage and placed his hands in the pole...

~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

"How the hell did you get this video?!" Eren asked Jean for the 5th time since they had seen it.

"Alright I'll tell you! Squad leader Mike told me he's a regular there and I said I didn't believe him so he gave me proof" Jean explained.

They heard bells in the distance and they all stood up."Lunch time" some people muttered, and left the barracks in order to get their food.

"I want copies!" several people called out.

Eren just shook his head, mind still shocked by what he had witnessed. First twerking, now this?

He dragged Armin, whose innocence was probably ruined by now, to the mess hall.

Once they arrived, they noticed the place seemed more crowded than usual.

"Wonder why" Jean said loudly.

They scanned the area for any new faces but ended up meeting the eyes of a person they did NOT want to see at the moment.

Corporal Levi turned his gaze to the male recruits who had now entered the mess hall. Everyone usually rushed in here to get their food, but these boys had come inside late...

He noticed a lot of them wouldn't meet his eyes, while others were shaking theyre heads, or just simply gawking him.

'Tch, brats' he thought rolling his eyes. But as he turned back to his food, he couldn't help but catch snips of their conversations.

"The way he shakes his hips..."

"Damn, nosebleed..."

"Damn son"

"Had no idea he could..."

"... Lucy pole am I right?"

"Never take him seriously after that..."

" he can't be that old.."

"Wanna see that again soon..."

"Those hips.."

"Had no idea he could even dance..."

He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He went back to his coffee and completely missed the smug smile Mike was giving the late recruits...


End file.
